


Someday

by Aleee_rv



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute babies, Fluff, M/M, Master/Servant, Oneshot, Randomness, RhadaVal, Sappy, Slice of Life, probably the most cheesy sappy cake I've ever baked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: Valentine would be best wife, that's it~***Twitter: @aleee_rvDiscord: https://discord.gg/gDrY3bPlease, if you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine or enjoyed reading this consider sharing, leaving kudos, commenting or letting me know on Twitter!That would make my day!THANK YOU <3***
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Someday

Valentine was busy cleaning the sitting room of the Walden Manor as Rhadamanthys was comfortably resting on the armchair by the fireplace, a book between his strong hands and a glass of chilled whisky on the side table next to him.  
The blond man looked deeply focused on the words he was reading, while the other couldn’t help himself smiling, pleased to see this man relaxing a little bit considering how that was such a difficult task for him to commit to.

The Cypriot boy moved the rug, wiped the floor and quickly glanced at his owner, speaking with a broad smile onto his lips.

“I don’t mind doing this at all, you know? I mean, having you around while I’m working makes it even pleasant I dare say!”

Rhadamanthys took couple of minutes to acknowledge that sentence.

He didn’t raise his eyes from the page, and simply snorted loudly. In approval.

Valentine could tell it was so. He was capable of decrypting even his Lord’s snorts. And Rhadamanthys sure wasn’t the most talkative person...

”...And to be honest I wouldn't mind just living my life being a wife!” added Valentine giggling to himself.

Those words caught Wyvern’s attention, who flipped a page and paused, reaching for the glass at his side.

He gulped and took a deep sip rapidly looking at the other for just a moment. “ ...You are MY Lieutenant.”

Valentine’s thin eyebrows arched. He tilted his head, pausing from cleaning. “What?”

Of course he was. He was the right hand of One of the Three Judges of the Underworld: very proud of that!

Rhadamanthys took another sip from the glass, enjoying the bitter taste of the alcohol on his tongue, slowly swallowing it. “You already are MY Valentine.”

The other wasn’t getting the point of his Lord’s answers.

Sure, he was both.

The smaller boy turned towards the other, brushing a lock of his pink hair away from his shoulder and fixing his apron.

“I...” His cheeks flushed a little bit. “I am. Yes.”

Rhadamanthys stared at the liquid inside the glass shining under the flames from the fireplace.

His gold eyes gleamed.

“It’s a lot of work already. Ain’t it?”

“Uhm...”

He knew he wasn't an easy man to deal with. And he also knew that Valentine was taking care of much more than just him. His duties were infinite: the Manor, the Wyvern Division, the Underworld... There was so much on Harpy's shoulders.

“Then you sure you wouldn’t mind becoming my wife too? Someday?” said Rhadamanthys, immediately taking another sip of whisky emptying the glass with that, and then looking the other side, hiding his face from the other’s view.

Valentine stiffened immediately at those words. His shoulders tensed. His slender fingers clenched around the fabric of the apron with his cheeks colouring of vivid red.

His mouth opened but he was unsure what to reply. He didn’t expect that answer from his Lord. He didn’t expect Rhadamanthys would take that comment even in consideration!

“T-There couldn’t be greater honour for me, My Lord.” Replied at last the Cypriot boy.

“That is if you truly would have me, Rhadamanthys...”

“I would.” The blond answered immediately, lowering his head and hiding his now embarrassed face under his locks falling onto the forehead.

Rhadamanthys held the glass with all his might, his hand shaking a little bit.

“Someday...?” Timidly asked he, glancing at his Harpy, who immediately noticed his Liege’s embarrassment.

That made Valentine's heart so soft. His Lord looked adorable. Nothing would melt him more than seeing his emotions and raw feelings.

And although Valentine knew that their existence would never be easy, a calm, peaceful life, just being a wife to his beloved Lord was a dream he definitely wished to have granted at some point. 

But that might not be so any time soon, they both knew it could take a hundred lives more to have such selfish desire allowed to come true... They were Specters. Happiness and Love would rarely be in the plans.

“Someday whenever you wishes to, Rhadamanthys. Whenever you feel it is allowed to. My answer couldn’t be anything else than a straight yes... In this or in any other life.” Added at last Harpy, smiling happily, his voice so tender and loving.

Rhadamanthys smiled back, finally meeting the other’s bright orange eyes: he was so damn in love with Valentine’s smile. He would be the one honoured to call him wife, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3
> 
> ***  
> Extra Charas Data.
> 
> Rhadamanthys.  
> NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden  
> AGE: 23/28  
> NATIONALITY: English  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Scorpio  
> BLOOD TYPE: 0
> 
> Valentine.  
> NAME: Valentine Erosou  
> AGE: 20/25  
> NATIONALITY: Cypriot  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Aquarius  
> BLOOD TYPE: AB
> 
> ***


End file.
